


Let the Waters Flow

by DGvagabond



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode: s04e19 Ku I Ka Pili Koko (Blood Brothers), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3516536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DGvagabond/pseuds/DGvagabond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's incredible how a life-threatening situation brings him so much pain yet so much relief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let the Waters Flow

**Author's Note:**

> I figured the best topic to use to write my first McDanno piece was the parking garage collapse on the boys.

It's his stupid idea, so he should be the one to blow them to smithereens. Really, why he has to be trapped in a cave-in with Steve McGarrett is completely beyond him. Maybe the world just really wants to fuck with him. Or this is the universe's way of telling him he messed up, waited too long, and now Steve is out of his reach. Not that he wasn't already. Danny would be lying if he says he ever stood a chance.

 

In retrospect, maybe now isn't the best time to lament over something he never had control over, since he is certainly in pain and both physically and emotionally drained to the point where he's almost willing to stay where he is, to let himself be blown up with Steve should something go wrong.

 

Something will undoubtedly go wrong, but he's trying to be a little more optimistic.

 

Which is a good thing, considering they escape without any further injuries, Danny gets to see his beautiful daughter again, and then he is left alone with Steve. Maybe Danny's going crazy himself, because he admits it to Steve finally, the words "I love you" becoming slightly muffled as he speaks them into his shoulder, but the sentiment is there. The blood loss and trauma Danny experienced drove him to finally get that weight off his chest, and who knows, maybe he'll pass out and forget he said anything.

 

But, Steve's embrace is still strong and warm, and Danny is acutely aware of the way Steve's hand moves from his nape to his back to hold him that much closer. He's also aware of the returned sentiment and the minute waver of Steve's voice, as if he's simultaneously relieved and afraid to admit it again.

  
Either way, Danny doesn't have time to mull over that thought, because the warmth is gone and replacing it is the hesitant kiss Steve initiates. The tremble in his voice translates into a physical shake so faint that Danny almost misses it. He pushes further, opening himself up to Steve and letting him suck the breath right from his lungs, and he doesn't care that he's making out with his boss in front of dozens of witnesses. He needs this. Hell, they both do. They both need to work through the flood unleashed through one tender moment. If they’re going to do this, it needs to be a joint effort to keep each other afloat. Danny figures they’ll work that out later – he'll be damned if he's not going to revel in the moment, however fleeting it may be.


End file.
